Innocence
by AmeChi
Summary: It all started with only one dream... /RinLen/ What unfolds after 2,000 dreams of the same voice?
1. Chapter 1

Innocence

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Rin or Len or the song and video I based this off of.**

**A/N:** I was behind schedule for packing and I decided to check on my favorite Sims 2 film producer and director. I decided to check out her new on-going series. I watched the preview, was blown away and was hit with inspiration.

Butterflies came to mind, too.

Therefore, here we go - something nice and interesting…I guess. Don't worry, _"Bloody Secrets"_ shall be finished soon. I'm not exactly writing it…but nothing's going to waste in my head either. Just sit tight on it, yeah? Think of this as something to keep your mind on for the time being.

_Read in ½ to hear his voice.

* * *

_

**Innocence**

**I

* * *

**

It all started when she was in high school. One night, she dreamt of nothing but a voice. And that was all she could hear. The voice and its singing. Up-lifting. Melodic. Beautiful.

She had been intrigued from then on, and would always sleep as much as she could just to hear it. Her life-less existence at school didn't matter to her anymore. To put it as simply as man can say; the voice made her feel alive.

She hadn't had much friends so her free-time was always reoccurring and lengthy. If it hadn't been for the voice or her online friend, she would've gone insane a long while ago.

Though, her strong obsession over the voice begged her sanity to differ, after a while.

But she saw nothing wrong with it. The voice always came back, unlike her parents or childhood friend.

She figured, if the voice kept coming back, then she mattered to it or _something_.

And so, even though her dreams were always a black, floating void, as long as the song was there, nothing else matter to her until she'd wake up and return to reality again…

…Only to wish to dream once more.

* * *

_February 24, 2009 5:33p.m. _

**Yahoo! Messenger Chat – **

• **1227Melodic  
• LeekHatsune**

**- : -**

**1227Melodic: **_Dream #157, Miku. Just woke up._

**LeekHatsune: **_Did anything change yet?_

**1227Melodic:** _No. Again, I was floating and that voice…it was in surround sound…_

**LeekHatsune:** _Well, jeez…the same dream over and over again and it hasn't even been all of the school yet._

**1227Melodic:** _I should be disoriented and confused...but…I'm not. It's too beautiful and…_

**LeekHatsune:** _Well, I understand a beautiful voice is awesome to listen to repeatedly…but how could you not be weirded out or something?_

**1227Melodic:**_ I…I think I've heard this voice before…_

**LeekHatsune:** _Well, yeah, 157 times!_

**1227Melodic:**_ No, before – __way__ before now or weeks ago…It's like I've heard it so many times before…somewhere else…_

**LeekHatsune:**_ Oh, dude, I feel the same way. You know my boyfriend, Mikuo, yeah?_

**1227Melodic:** _Yeah…?_

**LeekHatsune:** _You know, the first time I saw him, I thought I'd seen him before._

**1227Melodic:** _Miku, he looks just like you._

**LeekHatsune: **_No, dammit, not like that, I mean…like I'd met him/seen him more than that one time…and I'd __just__ seen__ him._

**1227Melodic: **_Love at first sight, perha4ps?_

**LeekHatsune:**_ Not exactly…more like instant recognition…maybe déjà vu…_

**1227Melodic:**_ I understand…Well…that makes me feel less of a freak._

**LeekHatsune:**_ You were never a freak to begin with._

**1227Melodic:**_ But this infatuation over this voice… It's…nevermind, forget it. I'm going back to bed. Later, Miku._

**LeekHatsune:**_ Later, Rin…have a good sleep._

• _**1227Melodic has signed off •

* * *

**_

May 27, 2009  
_12:30am._

_Orange-san,_

_I don't know why I _still_ haven't told Miku the gender of the voice. There's no such thing as a unisex voice, that's for sure. I guess it's always slipped my mind because she's never asked what sex it was. Whichever, no matter what, I've never told this specific detail to her. I'm beginning to wonder if I should…_

_Well, the gender of the voice…it's a boy. A young one. And the tone is angelic, and sweet. Something out of this world for me, really. I know for a fact that this boy is not my age. His voice is too high pitched to set him in the category of adolescence. I estimate the age would be perhaps… ten. Maybe nine. Whichever it is…_

…_I shouldn't really be troubled…. It's just a voice and surely a figment of my "interesting" imagination. But, you see…it seems that I've heard this voice….way before even the first dream I had of it. Like I've know the voice even before this life-time and it has me… But, that is something I cannot prove. A fated connection between some young boy in my past life through his voice? I don't believe in reincarnation or any form of it._

_There is one thing I can determine and in many ways…it is very grim… What comes an infatuation comes an admiration. To put it as blunt as I could possibly put anything…I'm in love with this voice of a ten or nine-year-old boy. And what comes his voice and my love for it…I'm sure when I see his face…I'll fall in love with it. With _all of him_. _

_I might as well be classified as a pedophile but…I'm being honest. I do…_

_His voice…it makes me feel alive…_

…_And…tonight….in my dreams…he said my name._

_In the tone of his angelic voice, there was no happiness, but longing…_

_Like…he's waiting for me…_

…_Dream 357, tonight. I shall change the number to 358. _

_ Goodnight,_

_ Rin

* * *

_

Only two months later, the 657th dream the night before the beginning of her sophomore year, she finally dreams something other than a dark void. This time, it is a lush field. A flourishing green landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see.

She was dressed in a simple white dress that stopped and spilled out around her knees. From the snuggish fit she felt, she knew it was hugging her curves cozily. She looked down, noticed her feet had no kind of shoes on them – not even thin sandals. She tilted her head as she lightly kicks the grass, just to feel it. It was soft.

She looked up at the sky, saw that it was definitely dusk from how the sun was resting on the green hills in the distance. The sky was painted with various colors of red-orange, pink, and soft purples. It was a relaxing, beautiful sight and she almost found herself very entranced by it. But then, not a second later after she'd noticed the sky, the voice came.

_His_ voice.

She felt her heart jump in her chest and her skin crawl with a strange sense satisfaction. It was beautiful, as always. She felt blessed that she could hear it so perfectly. She wouldn't miss it for the world, and if it was taken away from her, she was quite sure she would die in the spiritual sense.

She turned around and as the dress flowed around her with grace, she peered through the fields behind her and saw nothing. She turned again – nothing. But the voice was there. Perhaps this dream was not when she'd see him…but at least she had a scenery to look forward to, besides his voice.

Therefore, with that in mind, she started over to the single tree not too far from her – a cherry blossom tree – and sat down at its abstract roots. She bent her knees up to her chest, hugged them and leaned her head against the wood. The setting sun caressed her cheek with its warmth and she was surprised at how…_real_ the dream felt.

But, she suddenly felt she couldn't reside there anymore. Slowly, she closed her eyes when they suddenly felt heavy and slowly let out a long breath, exhaling as her being left the dream.

Before she felt sleep leave her, she felt something – like a feather against her ear. Soft. Sweet.

She opened her eyes for a split second, stared into the darkness and felt that she couldn't turn her head. So, she didn't. She blinked, slightly confused. She should be waking up about now; she could hear her alarm clock in the distance.

Before she knew it, she realized what that feather-soft feeling was against her ear.

It was him. His lips were against her ear.

"_Rin –_ "

The moment he whispered her name was the moment she was jolted awake. Shaking. Sweating. Shuddering. Her alarm was blaring in her ear; she slapped it off clumsily.

Wide-eyed, surprised, and strangely flushed out of pleasure, she buried her face in her hands and breathily sighed.

Then, she shook her head.

"Shit," she muttered. "_Shit_."

* * *

_August 27, 2009  
8:37pm. _

_ Orange-san,_

_What I've feared has come true. I suppose I 'ought to see about myself going to some sort of psyche help or something. I don't know if I'm a loon or just a disturbed person, either way, I know this isn't normal in the slightest. _

_I've done it, I've __**really**__ done it! I'm in for it now! _

_This boy's voice; the boy in general…I am not only emotionally attracted to it, but my body is too – if you catch my drift. I don't know what the hell to do. I've never dealt with something like this before and I haven't really dealt with anything in the romantic sense either. Most don't like me at that school, the only friend I can really rely on is Miku who lives almost a few states away. How do I know anything, really? How do I know that this voice is something that followed me since my "past" life or something? How do I know that this voice isn't something created by my damn imagination? How do I know this voice? How do I know I love this boy? How do I know he's looking for me? _

_How do I know I'm a __**pedophile**__? A cougar in the youngest form recorded. A sixteen year old…a ten year old or even younger…Oh…shit…_

_I've gotten into something I didn't even have a choice to get into, much less control. This was put upon me out of coincidence. Yeah, coincidence. Surely things in this world is just random? _

…_Oh, how could I believe that? From the things that have happened to me all this time, for a year of my high school career, it seems to me that things in this world are actually predetermined. I can't know that for sure, but there's enough evidence in my book for me to believe in such a thing. _

_Oh…this thinking is giving me a headache. All I know is that I think I need help. I hope the boy who has this beautiful voice doesn't meet me any time soon. It's a good chance that we were destined, considering the last dream I had was of him saying my name not out of excitement, like usual…but out of longing and sorrow._

_It's like…he's looking for me._

…_What would I do if I met him in real life? He'd at least being in middle school by now, if his voice is like this. _

_Dear God…I'm afraid of what I'll do. I want to meet him, for sure, if he's real…but…_

…_But…I don't want to make a fool of myself, like usual. And not only that, but get in trouble with the law and traumatize a little boy! Gosh! This is disgusting! _

…_I can't meet him now. I just can't. I don't know what I'll do! I don't know what I'll say! I'm scared, really…_

_However, I have to be true when I say that the biggest thing that scares me the most…is that I feel this tug in my heart and it's telling me something._

_It's telling me to find him. It's like…some sort of calling. I don't know… I can't really determine. All I know is that whether I like it or not, I want to find him. Have him in my presence. To see his face. __**Very bad**__. _

_I'm scared…very scared…_

_ Rin

* * *

_

**The second part shall be put up soon. See you then? Leave something for me while I'm gone? XD?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence

VOCALOID – 02

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own because…uhh…I like cupcakes? **

**A/N:** Aye~ Chi here with the second of this short little…whatever the hell it is. : D

I want you to know that, obviously, I'm doing something new. All of the sequences were seemingly jumbled and disorienting, which I did intentionally. The way I'm writing this in is different perspectives that come together to make a story because I'm weird like that and wanted to challenge myself. After all, there are different attributes – many small ones – that you add together to make one big thing.

Plus, just regular third person throughout this whole thing would be annoyingly indifferent and boring. Tell me if I'm wrong. :giggles:

Anyway, here it is and hope to see you over in "_Bloody Secrets_"…one of these days. "_Until the Last Breath_" – part III – should be finished…before November, that's for sure. XD Anyways, go on. I won't keep you. :3

[**To Aniki: **_Kiss mah butt._]

_Read in ½ to see the butterflies.

* * *

_

**Innocence**

**II

* * *

**

What felt like years was only three months that passed by after that incident. Her dreams dramatically toned down, but they still bothered her and pushed her to the every close edge of sanity. Even though she didn't dream of that green land, with the blooming Sakura tree, she was still having occurrences where she would notice blond hair wrapped up in a pony-tail through the corner of her eye – or eyes of the purest turquoise she'd ever seen. Each still had his voice.

Each made her fall in love.

Each scared her half-to-death.

Yet, nothing really changed. Her life in reality, with Miku and her almost non-existent foster parent, hardly changed – besides the fact that her sophomore year of high school was slowly coming to a holiday. She didn't find herself sleeping much anymore, most likely due to the fact that she was growing afraid of herself and the dreams she was having. Most of the time, she found herself watching outside her window and staring at the slowly falling snow. But what comes winter, comes seasonal fatigue.

She knew something was fishy – something was wrong. Whether it was her and her sanity, she didn't know – but she was beginning to notice that it wasn't really her fault. Sure, she was lonely in the physical aspect – as in friendships and relationships – but Miku was enough to count as five friends. Plus, she didn't for the dreams and she was sure it was some phenomenon since she was having dreams of the _same_ voice _every single time_.

Perhaps her sanity wasn't the problem. Perhaps she just couldn't help the fact that she was in love with the voice and that it was calling her. If it was what she was beginning to believe in – the only explanation she could come up with not out of optimism – then the boy was destined to her and he was seeking her out.

A phenomenon indeed, it seemed.

* * *

**Dream Memos **

• _November 27, 2009 – 12:38am._

_**Dream #1,000**__. There has been a change. Due to this being __**not**__ a diary, but a mere memo book, I will not express my personal feelings but only the facts (although, I do have to confess at this very moment before grabbing my diary that I'm still distressed…but becoming used to these dreams and their…significance). Anyway, this is what happened. I was in the usual, dark void again. But this time, very slowly, it turned white and as endless as the darkness had been. I had walked around a few times, in actual silence – for the first time…before I saw something through the corner of my eye. A butterfly – monarch. It was flying in what seemed to be slow motion, even though I was the only one walking at normal speed. I watched it for a moment before __**his**__ voice came back._

_More butterflies came with it. Dozens – maybe hundreds – of them began to slowly flap their wings around me. They all varied in colors – especially colors of the rainbow. I don't know the meaning to __**that**__, but I do know that…it truly was beautiful. _

_One more thing…I think I saw him. His hair again, at least, and one thing is clear…he __**is**__ younger than me…and I have a feeling that he's…actually real…_

_

* * *

_

"…So…what you're saying is that the voice you're hearing is from a _real_ person – who's a _ten-year-old boy_ – who you believe is your…_significant_ _other_?"

"Miku…"

"So _let me get this __**straight**__. _You're in love with this boy's voice…_who's a ten-year-old_?"

"You make it sound _so_ much worse!"

"_That's what it is!_"

"M-Miku, stop screaming in the phone!"

"I can't _help_ it! I can't believe it – have you finally fallen off the wagon and hit your _damn_ head too hard?"

"Miku…please…you _have_ to know that I'm _just_ as confused as you are!"

"Rin, seriously though…how could you think such a thing…? What brought this whole explanation you have along?"

"Last night was dream number one thousand, two hundred and fifty-seven. I'd say that I was keeping track for nothing, but you have to remember that his _voice is the same in every dream_! That's counting for something, you know. I doubt a whole bunch of people have over one thousand dreams of one single thing!"

"R-Right…okay…so how do you _know_ this…_kid_ is your _significant_ _other_?"

"Who falls in love with a simple voice? And, not only that, but he's said my name a few times…softly, lovingly, warmly…and…_longingly_…"

"Wh-what was the last one?"

"_Longingly_."

"…Oh. Well…Rin…I don't know what to say…I would be a little freaked out…"

"…Remember when I didn't show up online for at least a month?"

"Yeah…?"

"…I was freaking out. I was…I was so confused and I was scared of myself – considering I'm in love with this _kid's_ voice and there was also the realization that he was _calling_ me to him…this isn't my imagination…this is something beyond my control…"

"You can say that again. I don't think there's a real pedophilic-bone in your body."

"Thanks."

"_Oh_, stop being sarcastic – this only means that this is something…urr…I don't know, controlled by _fate_ or something?"

"…Perhaps so…I don't know…"

"We'll find it out together, okay? It's going to be Spring Break soon. You know what that means."

"Oh – _oh! You're coming overrrr~!_"

"I'm glad you're excited!"

"Why aren't you?"

"Mikuooooo~!"

"Oh, please, you'll be able to raise your phone bill over here too. You know I won't give a crap if you have phone sex over here. Just…keep that in the bathroom or somewhere where I won't _hear_ it."

"Feh."

"Meh."

"Whatever. I've gotta' go. Keep track of those dreams of yours, okay? When I come over, I want to read all of them."

"…no sense of privacy…"

"Did you say something, or was that static…?"

"Uh – _Um_…I'll see you when you get here!"

_Bleep!_

"…Hello? Were you trying to cover something up? _Hello?_"

"_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE_ – "

"Damn you, Rin!"

* * *

The days went by slowly then. School was the same. Miku was quite busy so she found herself occupied with her empty two-story house, her diary, her memo book and her bed. As the hours would pass, so would dream after dream, memo after memo, etc. It was like a systematic pattern that happened for the next months leading up to Spring Break and Miku's visit. She couldn't really complain, not anymore. Not even if no one was there with her during Christmas or New Years. It was all the same and she still couldn't complain.

Nothing changed. There were the butterflies. There was the beautiful green world with a forever sunset and a single – blooming – cherry blossom tree. There was the regular dark void. All this – and the voice. Occasionally, he would say her name. He would laugh, even (something _really_ new). And sometimes, if she concentrated enough during the dream, she could actually see a glimpse of him – even for a second.

It had truly brought distress, but now – she was as calm as she had before she realized just the extent how much she _felt_ for this voice and soon for him in _general_ – even though she didn't know him. But, the more she thought about it, the more she began to realize that she wasn't a pedophile. She was linked to him. It was inevitable. Their souls were intertwined and as crazy as she knew it sounded – they were subconsciously looking for each other.

It explained the longing she'd felt in her heart as she was growing up, especially for the as long as she could remember. Preferably, when she was six, she remembered longing for someone to hold hands with and play with. As crazy as it was, her childhood friend – the one that'd "left" her – was her imaginary friend. She couldn't quite remember the sex of her imaginary friend, or what she'd imagined them to look like – but she had a big hunch that it had been a male, for whatever reason.

Strange. Very strange, indeed. And if she didn't know better, it would be ironic. Then again, it probably was.

After all, _shit_ doesn't just happen – not in this situation. There was a chance that her childhood/imaginary friend had very well been the boy who was singing, laughing, and saying her name in her dreams. She didn't know, it sounded like crazy talk the more she thought about it, but anything was possible.

_Anything_. And she found herself never underestimating that every again.

Whichever it may be, however, she found herself no longer thinking about it. Deep in her heart, she felt something was approaching. She wasn't sure what it was, and she didn't know _when_ it would take place – but something was happening. And that was all that mattered. There was no use on dwelling over it.

The present was what mattered and any philosophical musing soon became petty. Therefore, dream after dream, she continued forward with herself horribly way in over her head but still moving.

All that mattered. The boy and his voice. And what was to come.

* * *

_April 9, 2010  
12:40am._

_Orange-san,_

_Miku is coming tomorrow, in the morning. I'm very excited and I'm glad I've gotten over my fear of the dreams I've been having and my feelings for this boy. I don't really know at this point why it's been this way, but it is and that's all it is. _

_Yes, quite a passive attitude I have. Fortunately, I have an excuse for it (not that it's really a problem in the first place). I feel something, whether it be the air or just my soul – something is coming. I don't know what it is, but when it happens…I believe I'm going to be for the surprise of my life. Either that, or a big confirmation to this situation. The confirmation: the boy is real. The surprise?_

…_Well, the surprise would be if he was really ten or nine. _

_Heh, a surprise indeed. But if that's how it is, I will embrace it. Just know that he'd be real would be enough for me to live the rest of my life in content. Perhaps, if we were really meant to be together and we grew to love each other through the years – while staying faithful to the legal system – then I have a feeling I'll be happy for the first time in my life. Together with the one I knew during a time I'll never be able to remember (even though I __**still**__ don't believe in reincarnation) and deniably happy? _

…_I only have one word to express for that. _

_Amazing. For lack of a better word. _

_Oh, listen to me. I truly sound like a dreamer, yes? Ah well, what comes irony brings __**more**__ irony, right? _

_Anyway, since nothing has happened, I'll still record the official number before closing for the night (or morning, hehe). Dream #1,994. …He said my name in a more urgent tone tonight, actually, the more I think about it. All the more reason to trust the feeling I have in my gut. _

_Something is coming. __**Very**__ soon._

_Rin_

_

* * *

_

_April 10_

She didn't know how long she had been hugging her friend the moment she saw her through the crowd leaving flight number 36, and if she'd held Miku for a long time, the tealette didn't seem to mind. The teal haired girl understood the loneliness Rin had felt for years and knew that the girl had never held such skin-to-skin contact with anyone besides her foster parent _ever_. To let the blond not hug her seemed like both unnecessary and a death-wish.

When the hug was finished and they had traveled all the way back to Rin's sixteenth birthday present (a simple yellow PT Cruiser), Miku finally decided to ask the important questions face to face with her best-online-friend.

"So…how were your dreams last night?" Was her first question.

"Can I read your Dream Memos?" Was her second.

And Rin answered none.

The only thing she said as she stopped at a single red-light, was that something was coming.

But, before a serious and thick air set in, she added low enough for Miku to hear, for no profound reason, "and I feel it will be something…_interesting_."

Miku looked down for a moment, quietly wondering what she meant by that before she asked, "…what number did you reach last night or this morning or whatever…?"

Rin eased her foot off the gas pedal and looked off for a second as she continued down the road towards her house. "…One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-five."

* * *

_April 11_

Miku watches Rin as she sits at her desk, in a trance, as she neatly alternates from her diary to her memo book and writes at the speed of light – seemingly. It amazes her. She had never seen Rin all her life, only a few pictures on the internet, and to see Rin so concentrated on something that would seem so childish just astounded her.

It wasn't the fact that Rin was writing like crazy between her two little books of privacy. It was what she was recording down.

And she could feel it. Something was coming.

"…What's the dream number now, Rin," she asked softly, still watching with much intent after she peeked at the clock next to her best friend (_8:30 am)_.

Rin looked up from her memo book, impassively. "…One thousand, nine hundred and ninety-six."

* * *

"So, your Mom doesn't even show up for a few months, except holidays or something?" Miku asked as she inserted some money in the self-check-out machine. They were at the grocery store, buying some snacks to fatten themselves on later that night.

Rin turned from the wide windows that lined the front of the store, breaking out of her trance. The sunset was beautiful…and _familiar_. Shaking her head, snapping herself out of it, she dug her mind for what Miku had said and formulated a response.

"Uh – yeah. And my birthday, considering I have a car that she let me pick out exclusively."

"Hm…well, jeez. I'd see the reason why you thought you were going crazy at one point. All you have is that house and your computer and _dreams_ of some boy singing out to you and fields and butterflies and," Miku stopped for a moment, getting the receipt and her change. "Don't know about you, but it sounds like this is some trippy hallucination caused by 'shrooms or something."

Rin snorted. Hard. "Thanks. Now I wonder if I have a second personality that goes off into the night and buys mushrooms to get fucked up on. Thanks so much. For all we know, I just might be dreaming about my dealer's voice. Or not even dreaming at _all._"

Miku started cracking up loudly. "That would explain _everything_! Well, not the reason why the guy's voice sounds like a kid's, but _mostly_ it would explain _everything!_"

Sighing, Rin turned from her and started to load her hands up with the few grocery bags they had. Sometimes, she wondered why she was even _friends_ with someone like Miku but that was as much of mystery as her dreams were.

"Alright," Miku started after grabbing the rest of the grocery bags. "I'm hungry. I want that cup ramen, like…_now_. So let's go."

Rin only nodded and started out the store, equally hungry. The orange in one of her bags really made her mouth water and she couldn't wait to get to her car to dig it out, wipe it off, and peel it to chomp down on it. She was sure that even though Miku was craving her cup ramen, she would do the same with her leeks. She lightly cringed. Yuck. Leeks.

She continued out, musing herself with her thoughts as Miku ran her mouth about her boyfriend and the time they had shared a cup ramen and ended up screwing in his car (she really wasn't paying much attention even though she knew she should've been – Miku and Mikuo stories were the best). She usually had good concentration on what she was doing and loved to listen to Miku whenever she would open up about her comical, frustrating yet strangely romantic relationship between her and Mikuo – but something was clouding her mind at the moment.

She hadn't known what…until the sliding door let them out of the store and she caught sight of the brightest blond hair she'd ever seen in her life.

As if it was in slow motion, a large monarch butterfly slowly passed by – seemingly in a straight line between her and the person she couldn't take her eyes away from.

It was a boy. Dressed in the same colors as she was.

Pure white.

Their eyes stared back at each other as the butterfly continued to pass. It was a sign. Rin knew.

Her heart jumped, right as his turquoise depths left her cerulean, and she felt a sharp breath leave her lips.

"Rin?"

She jumped and turned, just as the butterfly flew away, jerking in random directions as if it were confused.

Miku blinked and stared at her, eyes wild.

Rin turned her head again, looking for the boy again…but he was gone.

Her eye lids fluttered, thinking for a moment, before turning back to Miku and asking, "Did you see…?"

Miku arched a brow. "I saw a kid walk by and you stare at him like you were dying – yeah?"

"I…" Rin trailed off for a moment. "…it's nothing…I don't know…what…"

Miku blinked again before her face contorted in shock. It clicked in her head. "Do you think…?"

"I don't know…" Rin said. "I just don't know…"

* * *

**Okay, Okay. So, this is part two. Yeah XD **

**It sucks though, because I wanted this to be finished in THIS part, but it has to be a three shot. This is only because I've been having some problems with the consistence of her dreams and making them fit with all the other crap that's going on and what I've got planned and – BLEH! So. Not only do I have UTLB to work on (part III…jeez) I also STILL have this to worry about. GARR!**

**But I UPDATED! That means something, doesn't it? XD You know you love me! Review for meh pwease? OM NOM! XD (Sorry, I'm high off a Yoo-Hoo!) **

**[Aniki:** _…psst…Imma call you…:3_**]**

**Until next time, guys! XD I won't let you down next part, that's for sure. ;D Woot-woot for pedophileRin! XDDD**

**Aha…please don't commit statutory people. ;_;**


End file.
